The Flu
by twstedprncess87
Summary: Inuyasha get's the flu! What will Kagome do?


The Fever-  
  
A/N: just a one-shot I thought of a while ago. Some of the characters may be OOC..but I tried to keep them in character.so bear with me! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha..~*goes off and cries~* " -speech ~ -thoughts  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Ahh it's so great to be home!" I exclaimed as I flopped on my bed. I had planned to stay home for three days.if I could. Inuyasha would never let me stay in my era for that long. It was the weekend and I had tons of time to be home.not be worried about demons.the jewel..Kikyou..none of it was of any concern when I was home. I was on my second day.and loving it, we had even planned to go to a carnival!  
  
"Kagome!" yelled my mom from downstairs. I hopped downstairs and smiled.  
  
"Is it time to go, Mama?" I asked, she shook her head and pointed to Miroku who was at the door. "What's wrong Miroku?" I asked, Miroku shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Inuyasha has fallen ill," he said rather calmly.  
  
"What's he have?" I asked with worry etched on my face.  
  
"None of us know.Kaede is out of the village right now"  
  
"Oh.ok"  
  
"Inuyasha wants you to be there.."  
  
"Ok.let's go then.," I said as we stepped towards the door.  
  
"Kagome.your leaving?" my mom said. I turned around and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry mom. I have to go.Inuyasha needs me."  
  
"It's alright Kagome. I know how you feel about Inuyasha," she said. We left towards the well house and Miroku looked at me quizzically.  
  
"How DO you feel about Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
"Drop it" I said as I jumped into the well with him. We finally got there and walked to the village  
  
"Kagome" Miroku said. "You can tell me."  
  
I sighed. "Fine. I will later. Now let's go to Inuyasha" I said. Inuyasha was lying down in some grass near the village. I ran over to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled, kneeling at his side. He had beads of sweat on his forehead. I took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.  
  
"Ka.go..me?" he said slowly. My heart clenched, he seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. It's me" I spoke softly, forgetting that Miroku had already left. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I..don't..know" he said before coughing.  
  
"What can I do?" I asked frantically. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I." he said but he fell asleep. ~he falls asleep fast~ I thought. The sun was setting fairly fast and I was getting tired. So I said (quietly) "what the heck!" and I laid down next to Inuyasha and fell asleep. When I woke up, Inuyasha had his arm around me. I blushed and lightly put Inuyasha's arm back on his chest and smiled.  
  
"Kikyou" he mumbled in his sleep.  
  
~great.he wants me here to keep him company while he dreams about Kikyou~ I thought.  
  
"I'm going for a walk" I announced to the sleeping Inuyasha. "And have fun dreaming about Kikyou!" I said, standing up.  
  
"Wha?" he asked, his eyes opening.  
  
"I'm leaving. I'm going for a walk. Have fun dreaming about Kikyou." I spat.  
  
"Don't leave," he said before he coughed again.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You have KIKYOU to comfort you!!!!!" I yelled. But he was asleep again.  
  
"This is a waste of time," I said as I walked away. I figured that Inuyasha wouldn't care if I went home, or in the very least wouldn't have the energy to stop me. I hopped in the well and soon after, was home.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled upon entering the living room.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Kagome," yelled my mom.  
  
"Hey mama" I said hugging her.  
  
"Welcome home. How's your friend?"  
  
"I don't know " I replied honestly.  
  
"What are his symptoms?"  
  
"Well.let's see.," I said, thinking back a little. "Coughing..fever..I think..sleeps a lot...Doesn't move much"  
  
"Sounds like the flu" my mom said knowingly.  
  
"Oh ya!" I exclaimed. I smacked my head in my own foolishness. "Do we have any flu medicine?" I asked, mom smiled.  
  
"In the medicine cabinet. But you better get going dear, flu can kill you if you don't treat it, especially back then."  
  
"Thanks mom!" I chirped, running to get the medicine then running to the well. I got back and Inuyasha was crawling towards the well. I hopped out.  
  
"Inuyasha.I." I said, crouching down.  
  
"No Kagome" he said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kagome..I'm dying."  
  
"No...Inu."  
  
"No Kagome. Listen. There's something I need to tell you before I go."  
  
"Umm.ok" I said, deciding not to argue to see what he had to say.  
  
"Kagome..I don't love Kikyou anymore.I used to.but only because she was only one who accepted me at the time. But she's..not the same..she not the Kikyou I loved."  
  
"Really?" I asked, looking at him with intrigue. He nodded.  
  
"...well.and I guess..that its not or never" he said slowly. "Well..what I wanted you to know.is that.Kagome.I love you!"  
  
I gasped. "Really?" I asked excitedly. A rare smile touched his lips in response.  
  
"Yes." he said, before coughing. "I've loved you for a while Kagome."  
  
"Okay Inuyasha.there's some things I have to tell you too"  
  
"Okay.but make it quick..I don't have much time.." he said.  
  
"Okay.firstly. You're not dying," I said. Inuyasha threw me a confused look. "Inuyasha.what you have is called the flu"  
  
"F.floo?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Yes. It's a pretty well known sickness in my era. But we have medicine to treat it." I said, taking out the bottle of flu medicine from my yellow backpack.  
  
"Huh?" he asked confused. "I'm NOT going to die?"  
  
"No" I replied smiling. "Drink this" I said pouring the right amount of red flu medicine into the small plastic cup. He took it hesitantly but gulped it down.  
  
"Ewww" he said, wiping the last of it off the side of his mouth. But a few minutes later he smiled.  
  
"I feel better," he said, sitting up.  
  
"I guess it's your demon half. I guess it makes it work faster. I said. He smiled.  
  
"What was that other thing you wanted to tell me earlier?" he asked, I looked deep into his golden eyes and blushed.  
  
"I.. I love you too Inuyasha" I said. He took me in his arms slowly and we sat there, in total silence, just content in eachother's arms. The sky blue and clear, making it seem like the world was celebrating along with us. Little did we know, a figure stood in the shade of the trees.  
  
"Take care of her Inuyasha," said Miroku as he smiled in the darkness and walked away.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Sango as they walked side by side along a dirt path.  
  
"They confessed" he replied.  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
"They're meant for eachother.." Miroku said, with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Who are you meant for, Miroku?" Sango asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Someone who doesn't return my feelings." he said, Sango felt a bit hurt.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You" he replied calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sango.it's you.I love you. But you don't love me.and I understand" he said, walking away. Sango ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Miroku.I love you too" she said, then moved in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
And for that day; everything was right in the world  
  
THE END! 


End file.
